Harry Potter and the battle of the magics
by Madam-Kati
Summary: This is my first ff. Harry is in his sixth year and is going back to hogwarts. He still hurts from the seath of Sirius and will have to fave Voldemort yet again, but this time he won't be fighting alone... HHr. Please R&R...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I wish I did but I don't. Anything previous to my ideas belongs to J.K. Rowling. All ideas that are new are all mine.  
  
Chapter One: Back Again  
  
Harry was in the car on the way home from King's Cross Station. He was sitting in the back, squashed between a very large Dudley and the window. Harry was feeling very miserable right about now. And with good reason, he thought. So much had been going on in the wizarding world right now. He turned it all over in his mind. He had mostly been thinking about Sirius. It was entirely his fault that Sirius died. "Man", he said, banging his head against the window. He couldn't believe how lonely he felt without him. He had also been thinking about his father. He had been a form of comfort in the past, but now he was a shadow lurking ever near. How people could say he was like that cruel human he found in Snape's pensive. Harry couldn't understand. Knowingly, he hated Malfoy a lot, but not enough to go hex him because Ron said he was bored. Not only that, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was all alone in the world after hearing the prophecy that Dumbledore told him. Ron and Hermione had been no help either. Ron had been in meditation sessions with the unspeakables from the department of mysteries. They were trying to sort out and get rid of all the excess knowledge the brain had given to him. Hermione was no help either. She was to busy trying to convince her parents not to pull her out of school. Besides neither of them knew half of what was troubling them. Harry was so absorbed in his own thoughts he was rendered completely unaware of the awkward silence in the car. The voice of his Uncle Vernon jerked him back to the present.  
  
"Err...Got a new order of drills in today Petunia dear," He said, breaking the silence. "Yes, Very large order. The clients, they'll be coming over for dinner tomorrow. Well Dudley, how was your year at Smeltings?" Dudley didn't answer. He was too absorbed in his brand new game-boy extreme. "Well", Mr. Dursley said. "Eh hem... so Petunia have we got anything planned for this evening." Harry could tell he was trying to break the silence.  
  
"No, I don't think so", she said in her high-pitched voice "Um... Harry how was your school year?" For that sentence she received a sharp, puzzled glance from Uncle Vernon, and when he looked away the car almost swerved into the mailbox. For a second Harry wished it were like the Knight Bus where obstacles would just jump out of the way for you. Harry couldn't help but notice the unusual kindness Aunt Petunia had been showing him lately. Maybe it was that howler she received, or maybe it was the fact that he saved her son. Either way Harry didn't mind. He could tell she knew a lot more about the wizarding world then she let on. She knew who Voldemort was and she was scared that he was coming back.  
  
"Oh, just great", he mumbled sarcastically. He didn't feel like talking. They would never understand. They were the Dursleys after all. They were just a bunch of stubborn muggles. They would never understand the trials and tribulations of the wizarding world. He went back to turning the events that had happened over in his mind.  
  
"Oh", said Dudley. "I think I had a bit better year" His game boy was down and he actually started to talk. He told Uncle Vernon all about his year at Smeltings and how he won third prize for wrestling in his age and weight division. Harry thought that Dudley wasn't acting like himself. Normally this was person Harry would have never actually cared about what he said. Maybe and most likely it was the whole dementor thing. He thought to himself, it'll soon pass. Harry tuned him out for the rest of the drive. He still had so many things on his mind.  
  
From that point on until they pulled into the driveway everyone was silent. Harry said just one more thing before they got out. He said, "I am taking my trunk up to my room don't bother to come in unless you want to be hexed into tomorrow." With those parting words he heaved his trunks (loaded with spellbooks, wand, clothes, and other stuff) up the stairs to his room and locked the door.  
  
Harry stayed locked up in his room for three weeks. Finally a letter came from both Ron and Hermione. They were accompanied by another owl that Harry had never seen before. Harry untied the letters from Pig and Hedwig with Hermione's letter. He then turned to the new owl as the other two flew to Hedwig's cage for a rest. He recognized it as one of the many barn owls of Hogwarts. He thought to himself, it's too early for my sixth year letter. That usually comes around my birthday. He too untied this owl's letter. It stopped for a quick drink at Hedwig's cage before heading back through the window back to where it came from. (Harry wasn't sure it was from Hogwarts.) He turned back to Ron's letter. He broke the seal and read.  
  
Dear Harry, How are you mate? I'm doing fine. I've almost got all of these memories sorted out. I've been working with the unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Hey Harry. If I know you (and I do) I know you're beating yourself up over Sirius. It's not your fault. I had to be told this many times to believe it, but it's true. Harry you know that he came of his own will. You know that just because he's why you where there, but that doesn't mean it is you're fault. It's not. It's no one's fault but that big git Lestrange. I know you Harry so here is my advice. (Harry stared at it seriously; Ron hardly ever gave him serious advice. Only if it was really important) Harry, you need to be careful and watch where you were going. Don't blame yourself for Sirius and I hope I 'l see you soon. You did get a letter from Dumbledore right. If not forget I said it. Take my advice.  
  
Your Mate, Ron Harry looked at the letter from the unknown owl. He thought to himself, so this is from Dumbledore. He turned back to Hermione's letter. It said...  
  
Dear Harry, You probably got a letter from Dumbledore. Are you going? When will you be arriving? I am leaving for Hogwarts on Monday. It took a full day of pleading, begging, and proving to my parents it was for the best, for them to let me go. After all, I just got back and they missed me and with Voldemort on the loose and all. Speaking of that, Harry, I hope you don't blame yourself for anything that happened. I know how you feel about Sirius. Don't blame yourself. I know that you miss him, probably more than anyone and I just want you to know that we do too. Also do not blame yourself for Ron's brain thing (it's going away by the way) or any of the injuries. Every one of them chose to come and there wasn't many anyway. The biggest one was Sirius. Now Harry I know it's a tough spot, but we have got to step up. I can see more than ever that Voldemort coming back will mean more death and destruction than I have ever dreamed of. So Harry when I see you I hope to find you raring and ready to go. I really do miss you Harry.  
  
Hermione  
  
He turned to the third letter. He wanted to read it before he answered them since they both asked about it. It read...  
  
Harry Potter, You are required to attend a summer defense against the Dark arts training session with some other students and Hogwarts professors. It is essential that you come. This is not a request as it is for the other students. There will be someone there to pick you up on Monday the fifth at 5:00. The password is golden phoenix. Please destroy letter after memorizing. Have a good day, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked at all of these one more time. Then he wrote the same message on two separate sheets of paper. Yes- leaving at 5:00 Monday- talk when I see you. As he was writing this he turned to the calendar on his wall that always showed the days till the Hogwarts express. "Man" he swore. It was Monday slowly he turned to look at his clock. It said 4:59. Just typical he thought. He ran around the room jamming all his school stuff into his trunk. Then remembering the last part of the letter, he ran and ripped up the letter. Finished jamming everything in and sat down for a second. He was thankful he hadn't unpacked much in the three weeks he'd been there. He heard a soft pop behind him. He whipped his wand out as he turned around. "Password", he chocked, still out of air from running around.  
  
"Golden Phoenix" came a voice. "Good morning Harry" Remus Lupin. "Professor Lupin" Harry exclaimed!  
  
"Harry we have to go to Hogwarts. Are you packed?"  
  
"Yes" said Harry "And did you know that Professor Dumbledore gave me exactly one minute to pack. I got the letter at 4:59".  
  
"That's just Albus, isn't it". Remus laughed. "Well we've got to go".  
  
Author's Note It's a short chapter, I know but it's just getting started. I just have no time to type it all out. It's all crammed up in my head. Don't worry I'll get on it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. I wish I did but I don't. Anything previous to my ideas belongs to J.K. Rowling. All ideas that are new are _all mine_.

**Chapter Two:**

_Returning to Hogwarts_

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked Lupin. "I mean we can't just apperate in there. Hermione said so. It was in Hogwarts a History."

"You're absolutely right, Harry. That's why were not", Said Lupin. "We are going to Floo to the station where the train lets off. There's a fireplace there. Then Albus sent a carriage to pick us up there. Lets go."

They went to Harry's fireplace downstairs. Just then Uncle Vernon, Harry's beefy uncle with a large neck and mustache walked in the door. "What the ruddy hell do you think you're doing boy. Get back here."

"Uncle Vernon I am leaving for school. See you next summer. Harry grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. As the emeralds flames rose he stepped into the fire and yelled, "Hogwarts Express Station". He stepped out onto the platform and was surprised to see the Hogwarts Express sitting there gleaming in the sunlight. Harry was knocked to the ground as Lupin came up right behind him with his trunk.

"Sorry Harry. I thought you would have moved out of the way"

"It's O. K. I wasn't paying attention. I was just looking at the train. Is it always here when it's not in use?" asked Harry.

"Yes, now we had better hurry. There is out carriage. Help me get your trunk up there." Harry and Lupin heaved the heavy trunk up to the carriage. They got inside and the dragon like horses, which Harry now knew were threstherals (spelling), lumbered of toward Hogwarts. After many long moments of silence Lupin said," Harry, you know you can talk to me about any thing right. Even Sirius. I know it hurts. He was one of my best friends. I miss him a lot too. When James died Sirius and I sat and talked about it a lot, even though it hurt and it eventually got a little better. I still miss him but it doesn't hurt so much."

Harry could feel his anger start to boil inside of him. Finally it boiled over. "It wasn't your fault though. It wasn't your fault my dad or Sirius died. Well now I know it was my fault on both accounts". "Sirius died because I did the hero thing and went into the department of mysteries. And you know my dad, my dad died because Voldemort was coming after me, or did Dumbledore not tell you the prophecy. I have to die or kill Voldemort. He wanted to kill me before I got the chance. Oh now you know. Now do understand why I'm upset," he continued to yell aren't you glad we talked it out." He finished sarcastically.

"Wow", said Lupin "Dumbledore told us that's what we were guarding, but he never told us what it contained. I am truly Harry. I know it must be hard for you and......

"NO, No you don't" Harry screamed. That's just it. You think you know what's going on but you don't. Everyone I love dies and I am isolated with the whole world. No one understands me. No one knows anything!!!!!!!!" Harry slammed the door as he got out of the carriage. The gates, which were now in sight, came closer and closer to Harry as he ran with all his might toward Hogwarts. When he got to the oak doors he threw them open and ran down the hall and up the grand steps leaving the oak doors flung open wide. He ran strait to the gargoyle statue. "Pepper imps" The statue didn't move. "Lemon Drops, Mars Bars, Candy Canes" All of a sudden the statue began to move. 'Candy Canes, really I was just joking' Harry thought to himself as he ran into Dumbledore's office. He heard the stone statue slide into place behind him. He saw Dumbledore sitting in his chair.

"Hello Harry, please sit down" he said.

"No", said Harry. He picked up the silver instrument nearest to him and threw it directly at Dumbledore. He raised his wand and stopped it midair. It fell to the floor. He sighed.

"Really Harry, what has making you so angry lately?"

"Since when do you care about me? You didn't bother to tell me anything. You made my whole life a lie. I am a marked man. I am not like anyone else and no one understands me. I either have to kill a man or be killed."

"Harry you are right. I don't understand. That's why you should tell me what is going on. There will be an order meeting in my office on Wednesday. I think we should make you an honorary member. Also please invite all the members of D.A. except Miss Marietta. However you will be the only one allowed to sit through all the meetings. The others will only get recaps. They are too young. You are also young, but I now realize that even though you are young, you can do great things. The password will be the same. 5:00 on Wednesday. Now you had better get unpacked before the feast."

Harry stood there in silence taking in everything Dumbledore had just said. Then he nodded and walked upstairs. He walked right past Lupin who was relieved to see him. He said, "See you at 5:00 on Wednesday."

"Wait Harry", Lupin said. "How do you know when the order meeting is?"

"Well Professor Lupin, if I am going to be in it I had better know when it is. By the way, hadn't you better go and get ready for the feast?"

"Right Harry, See you there. He strode off down the hall.

Harry headed off toward Gryffindor tower. The sign on the boys dormitory said 6th Years. He saw that his trunk was already there. Harry freshened up, put on some new robes, and went down to the feast. He saw that there were only two tables. One was the staff table almost entirely filled by teachers and a few other people. Then there was one table almost all filled by students. He took the empty seat across from Ron and Hermione and next to Ginny. "Hello Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Hey when we get into the common room I have something important to tell you". Just then the last four students coming walked in. It was Neville. Then Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in. Harry now saw all of the students that were coming. Malfoy, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Luna, Dean, Lavender, Colin and Denis Creevey, Parvati and Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Euan Abercrombie, Zacharias Smith, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner. As Harry looked around he noticed that a lot of the people that were here were members of D.A. Harry was surprised how little there amount was, twenty in total, now that the wizarding community knew that Voldemort was on the loose and in full power. He made a mental note to tell everyone but Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy about the Order meeting. He wondered why Draco was here in the first place. The feast broke up later on and they all split up to go to there four dormitories. Seamus yelled, "Hey, Dumbledore told me the password so wait up."..."It's phoenix."

They got up the next morning and went to the Great hall for breakfast. Harry saw he was the last one there. He called everyone but Malfoy and Euan over. Hew said, "There is going to be an order meeting in Dumbledore's office on Wednesday. He said you could come before it so they could tell you about what's going on. You can't be in the meetings though. 5:00 on Wednesday. The password is candy cane. The gargoyle statue. Come on lets go have breakfast."

"O.K. everyone", said Dumbledore, "Here are your teachers. This is Professor Moody, Tonks, Lupin, and Kingsley. They all sat down and ate. Soon it was time for the first class. They went into the room of requirement because it was the easiest to work with, and they got started.....

A/N sorry it's so short had to get it up cause I never get to get on the comp. anymore and had some writer's block. More soon, I promise.


End file.
